


Body Confidence

by RandomRedneck



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Comedy, Embarrassment, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 16:30:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11062806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomRedneck/pseuds/RandomRedneck





	Body Confidence

“Steven, Amethyst!”

 

Emerging from the temple, Pearl of the Crystal Gems was greeted to the house looking like a tornado had swept through it. And the two troublemakers she knew responsible for it were nowhere in sight.

 

“Of course. They make a mess, and leave me to clean it up. I should just leave it like this and make them fix this mess when they get back.”

 

She tapped her foot, standing there for a few seconds.

 

“Oh, who am I kidding? They’d just make it worse.”

 

Before she could find a spot to start fixing the disaster area the house had become, something landed on her head. A comic book.

 

“Ew! How did this get on the ceiling? And why is it covered in cheese?”

 

Grabbing it off her head, she gave it a once-over.

 

“Major Action? I’ll never understand Steven’s fascination with these cheap excuses for books. He goes on real adventures all the time.”

 

Flipping through it, if only to find more to criticize, she found a page with…

 

“Oh, please! That woman shouldn’t even be able to walk, let alone maneuver like that. They’re bigger than her head!”

 

Major Action’s rather buxom sidekick.

 

“Humans. So fixated on mammary glands. They’re nothing but two lumps of fat. And she calls that armor?!”

 

Huffing, Pear tossed the comic in the nearest wastebasket. And couldn’t help but glance down at her own chest.

 

“I could shapeshift to have those ridiculous things if I wanted to…but I don’t want to! My physical form is perfectly fine. I have nothing to be ashamed of.”

 

Glancing at herself in a nearby mirror, which had “Home Base” scrawled on it for some reason, she actually smirked.

 

“Yes, nothing to be ashamed of. I’m sure some humans out there would consider me rather attractive.”

 

She flexed her noodle arms in the mirror.

 

“If my memory serves, there were a few Gems on the homeworld who found me appealing.”

 

She glanced around the room. And in quite a daring display for her, her clothes vanished in a flash of white.

 

“Looking good, Peal.”

 

She pirouetted naked in front of the mirror, actually winking at herself.

 

“Yes, looking quite good. I don’t know what I was even concerned about.”

 

Too busy checking herself out in the mirror, Pearl didn’t hear the door open behind her.

 

“Yo, P! Sorry bout the…mess?”

 

Pearl spun around, coming face to face with Amethyst. What followed was a supremely awkward silence. Followed by Pearls face turning the brightest shade of blue you could imagine.

 

“Ah!”

 

She bounded into the temple, leaving a befuddled Amethyst standing there. She didn’t come out of her room for 3 days.


End file.
